Rafael Z. Wolfram
Rafael Zacharia Wolfram'an SS-Sturmbannführer and one of the most recognizable figures in Issuing Orders history. Most prevalent in early storylines, he is perhaps best known for his eternal rivalry with Edward McMillan. Profile Early Life Wolfram was born into a well-respected Aryan family of high social standing (possibly in the village of Thalhaussen). His father was a major influence on young Rafael, the man who directed him towards the military. Rafael also had a sister by the name of Anna. Military Career Wolfram served under the SS throughout his military career. Since serving as an Oberleutnant in the invasion of Poland, he had climbed the precarious ranking ladder, ultimately reaching the respectable rank of SS-Sturmbannführer. He saw lots of action as a Hauptmann. During the early stages of the war, he came across Japanese soldier Naga Waraski attempting to capture British private Stephen Colly. Assisting his ally in this venture, Wolfram found himself brawling with Edward McMillan who, along with Daniel Brennan had joined the fray to rescue Colly. The boy managed to escape from Nagasaki's grasp and all units withdrew, more or less unharmed. It was the first time Wolfram met McMillan and it would not be the last. While in France, Wolfram fought bravely against a squad of U.S soldiers, led by Second Lieutenant Dick Winters and, coincidentally, Brennan. In the small skirmish, Wolfram and his men managed to kill two American soldiers while the Germans left more or less unharmed. He later led an attack on a military convoy where he came across Edward McMillan for the second time in his life. Wolfram was soon redeployed in Africa where he came under an ambush by McMillan, determined to kill him at last. The two engaged in a vicious melee, each man desperate to destroy his old enemy, until Wolfram's constant friend and ally, Gerwulf, intervened, opening fire on McMillan and potentially saving Wolfram's life altogether. Realising that he was beaten, the Irishman retreated. For many years of hard work, dedication and for valour on the field of battle, Wolfram was awarded the Iron Cross, 2nd class and a promotion to SS-Sturmbannführer. Fresh from his promotion, Wolfram returned to Europe and took part in a vicious battle against Liam J. Brentwood and McMillan himself, doubtless out for revenge. He was one of countless German soldiers defending Omaha Beach. McMillan's Betrayal " During the later stages of the war, McMillan was drafted to the front line with a small squad of men. The detatchement was soon found and encircled by a larger German force led by Wolfram. In a shocking turn of events, McMillan turned on his own men, slaughtering his entire squad at point blanc range. Faking his own death to avoid suspicion, McMillan accepted Wolfram’s hand and joined the Waffen-SS. Family Tragedies As forewarned by his dying friend Fleischer, Wolfram's family was under constant threat of partisan attacks at their home near Munich. His mother and grandparents were killed in the vicious assault. Some time after their death, Wolfram set out to Munich to tell give news to his sister on the slaughter at Thalhausssen. There, he met up with his old allies Erhard Strumfelder and Dieedrick van de Vlkate as well as his six year-old son, Wolfrick. The tranquility of the relaxed day out is destroyed, however, when a huge host of Slavic partisans began to riot in the streets, butchering everyone and anyone they could find. Despite Strumfelder's best efforts to protect the child, Wolfrick was killed by a molotov cocktail thrown by the rebels, leaving Wolfram in utter distress and triggering something of a mental breakdown. Wolfram's hatred of the Slavs and Jews intensified a thousandfold, as he resorted to drinking heavily in a bid to get over his son's death. Relationships FILL ME IN! Category:Characters of Issuing Orders